


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey, Hospital, Hurt Bitty, Samwell Hockey Team, Sick Bitty, smh, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody noticed a thing at first, but when they did, all hell broke loose.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy my first chaptered omgcp fic! It's based on my first omgcp one-shot!

Nobody noticed at first.

Neither Ransom or Holster, the captains of Bitty's team, noticed. They saw him take it a bit easier on the ice, get winded quicker, but they never thought about what it might mean. Ransom thought that it might be one too many pies taking its toll. Holster thought it might be the stress of a long distance relationship. 

Laredo didn't notice. So stressed with trying to find a replacement, a fatigue in Bitty was barely noticeable to her.

Jack didn't notice. Well, he did. He noticed that his boyfriend was more run down when he Skyped him every night but he assumed it was something to do with the fact that he was stressed out with exams and hockey. More once he entertained the fact that it might be a cold but he just assumed his boyfriend would tell them. 

Nobody noticed until that one day on the ice. It was a normal game day, Samwell versus Bulldogs. Bitty was skating around the other team, puck in his possession when one of his opponents checked him against the boards. It wasn't hard but Bitty went down. 

Hard. 

Ransom skated over quickly, kneeling down on the ice as he watched Bitty wince in pain as he grabbed at his leg, biting his cheek to hold in a scream. That terrified Ransom. No matter how hard Bitty went down when he fainted from checking, he was always good at not showing actual pain. Fear? Yes, fear was always blatant on his face when he felt it, but pain? Bitty did his best to hide it. 

Holster was shocked into silence, trying to hold back the frogs while never taking his eyes off of Bitty. He wanted to reassure the frogs but he couldn't physically get the words out of his mouth. 

He could hear the mayhem around him though. He could hear Ransom and the coaches and the medic talking to Bitty, trying to figure out if they could get him off of the ice without having to bring out the stretcher. He could hear the captain of the Bulldogs offer his apologies and asking if "15" was okay but all he could do was shrug. He could hear the crowd getting antsy as they tried to see what was so wrong with the speed fiend from the Samwell side. Worst of all, he could hear Bitty's whimpers. 

In the end, Holster had to watch as Ransom picked Bitty up carefully, being careful not to jostle his leg too much and place him on the stretcher where Coach Murray and the medic carried him off the ice. 

The game carried on. 

Samwell won. There was no big celebration in the changing room though, as they all quickly showered and got changed, piling into two cars and heading to the hospital, where Lardo told them herself, Coach Murray and Bitty would be. Ransom led the pack, leading a brood of hockey players through A and E, up to the front desk to have her point them towards a small waiting room up a flight of stairs. 

The only people there were Lardo and Coach Murray. Murray was sitting on the edge of a plastic seat, a shaking hand running through his thinning hair, stuck in his own head as he didn't notice a thing around him. Lardo looked up sadly when she heard the boys come in, smiling softly and motioning Ransom and Holster to come over. The rest of the frogs flocked to Coach Murray to try and snap him out of his stupor. 

"Hey Lards..." Holster whispered, finding his voice. "What's going on? With Bits, I mean."

"Well, it's definitely broken, that's for sure."

"So he's off for...well at least the rest of the season, right?" Ransom asked, devastation evident in the voice. It wasn't that he was worried about losing matches without Bitty, even though it would be a problem doing as well without him, it was the fact that Bits was going to be distraught if he was not going to be on the ice for a few months or even a year. 

"That's not the problem." Lardo started, looking nervous for the first time in, well, forever. "The question is why the bone broke so easily. All three of us know that wasn't a hard check, even if Bitty is smaller than the rest of us. The fall wasn't hard either. Right now, the doctors are doing tests to see what could've caused it to break so easily."

"Shit." Holster swore, shaking his head. 

The doctor came out and motioned for Coach Murray who went over and talked quietly with him for a few minutes. The room was silent as each person tried to catch a few of the words that were being said. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Coach Murray went over to the three most senior members of the team and asked them which one would come with him to comfort Bitty. Lardo and Ransom simultaneously said Holster who looked at them in shock and slight thankfulness. He quickly went off with the doctor (who introduced himself as Dr. Allen) and Coach Murray. 

Ransom took a deep breath as she watched them leave before turning to Lardo.

"Who's gonna call Jack?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment any notes you have!


End file.
